My Lovely Sam-Soon OST
Information *'Title:' My Lovely Sam-Soon OST *'Artist:' Various *'Publisher:' Universal Music (South Korea) *'Release date:' 2005-Jun-16 *'Number of tracks:' 14 Track Listing *'01 -' 봉봉 오 쇼콜라 Ⅰ *'08 -' 고별 Ⅱ-해나 *'02 -' Be My Love (feat. Lee Seung Yul)- Clazziquai *'09 -' 보낼수없는사랑 (Can't Let Go of Love)-Just *'03 -' She Is *'10 -' Gravity *'04 -' WFS *'11 -' Inside My Heart *'05 -' 고별-조용원 *'12 -' Be My Love (MR) *'06 -' Farewell without Farewell-Ji Sun *'13 -' She Is (MR) *'07 -' 봉봉 오 쇼콜라 Ⅱ *'14 -' 봉봉 오 쇼콜라 Ⅲ Lyrics Be My Love - Clazziquai :그럴 수 있겠지 it's alright :참아 줄수 있어 it's so fine :다시 혼자라니 믿어지니 새로 시작해 :기대 하지 않던 그 무엇이 이루어 진대 : :그래서 C'est la vie 늘 똑같을 순 없어 :Keep on trying Keep on dreaming : :조금씩 달콤해 질 것 같아 :Can I Kiss her? Are we 4 real? : :모르고 지냈어 seemed so fine :아픈걸 알았어 it's not right :다시 시작 할 수 없는 거야 슬픈 애기들 :기대 하지 않아 그 무엇도 설레지 않아 : :그녀의 이름을 난 속삭여 보네 : :Keeps on growing strangest feeling :조금씩 달콤해 질 것 같아 : :I wanna get you oh~ : :You are the reason why I sing now :And I feel so fine :Because you make me so smile : :Won't you be my love : :And come a little closer :let me feel your heart :Because you make me so fine :Won't you be my love :Won't you be my love : :그녀의 이름을 난 속삭여 보네 :Keep on growing strangest feeling :조금씩 달콤해 질 것 같아 : :I wanna get you oh~ : :You are the reason why I sing now :And I feel so fine :Because you make me so smile :Won't you be my love : :And come a little closer :let me feel your heart :Because you make me so fine :Won't you be my love : :it's alright it's alright :it's alright it's alright Inside My Heart - Kim Jung Eun :언제나 너에게 짐이 될까 걱정했는데 음~ :그땐 아무것도 몰랐던 거야 :넌 때론 울고 있는지 언제나 웃고 있던 너 : :남몰래 울다가 니 맘을 아프게 만들었어 우~ :니가 그리울 땐 가끔 널 생각하면 되니 :마지막 사랑인걸 몰랐잖아 : :Inside My Heart, :알고 있잖아 :노을 지는 하늘에 기대는 날 :Inside your Heart, :이제야 네게 기대어 :그리움 뒤에 난 울고 있는데 : :영원히 너만을 잊을 거라 다짐했는데 :소리내어 불러본 니 이름에 난 또 울어 :알고 있니 넌 끝없는 미래를 : :Inside My Heart, :알고 있잖아 :노을 지는 하늘에 기대는 날 :Inside your Heart, :이제야 네게 기대어 :그리움 뒤에 난 울고 있는데 우~ : :No~ no~ 날 떠나지마 :No~ no~ 날 떠나지 말아줘~ : :Inside My Heart, :알고 있잖아 :노을 지는 하늘에 기대는 날 :Inside your Heart, :이제야 네게 기대어 :그리움 뒤에 난 울고 있는데 Farewell Without Farewell - Ji Sun :잊지 않았으니 해맑은 웃음 :빛나던 우리 옛날들을 :이미 지웠으니 숨가쁜 눈물 :까맣게 병든 내 모양은 : :그대 고운 내 사랑아 손을 잡아다오 :다시 내게로 와서 곱디고운 꽃노래처럼 : :가득낀 먼지를 털어온 거울 :흐린 달빛에 씻어보네 :세월에 깊은 잠 푸석한 얼굴 :새벽이슬로 단장하고 : :그대 고운 내 사랑아 손을 잡아다오 :다시 내게로 와서 곱디고운 꽃노래처럼 : :사랑 아직 그 자리에 :한번도 이별 못 한 이별 속에서 :다시 돌아오는 그날 :그때 내 노래가 이 세상을 다 가질테니 : :그대 고운 내 사랑아 손을 잡아다오 :다시 내게로 와서 곱디고운 꽃노래처럼 :웃네 She Is - Clazziquai :숨겨왔던 나의 수줍은 마음 모두 네게 줄게 예이예~ :차가운 나를 움직이는 너의 미소 :닫혀있던 나의 어두운 마음 모두 네게 열게 예이예~ :지독한 네게 의미를 준 너의 사랑 : :처음엔 알 수 없던 너만의 향기가 느껴져 :시간이 흐를수록 나는 변하고 변하네 : :오 내 세상 가득 빛을 내리고 :She's the girl, woah, she's the one :모든 건 너로인해 변해 : :숨겨왔던 나의 수줍은 마음 모두 네게 줄게 예이예~ :차가운 나를 움직이는 너의 미소 : :처음엔 알 수 없던 너만의 향기가 느껴져 :세상은 네가 있어 변해 :Let it change : :닫혀있던 나의 어두운 마음 모두 네게 열게 예이예~ :지독한 내게 의미를 준 너의 사랑 :숨겨왔던 나의 수줍은 마음 모두 네게 줄게 예이예~ :차가운 나를 움직이는 너의 미소 :닫혀있던 나의 어두운 마음 모두 네게 열게 예이예~ :지독한 내게 의미를 준 너의 사랑 :차가운 내게 온기를 준 너의 미소.. See Also *List of OSTs released in Korea in 2005 External Links *Aheeyah Lyrics: My Name is Kim Sam Soon Category:KOST